Possession
by Tiana-P
Summary: A short fluffy coda to 1x22 in reference to the deleted scene from the episode. Established Steve/Kono


_**A/N: So, this is just a short oneshot, no real plot - just fluff that wouldn't leave my mind, that came to me after watching that deleted scene from 1x22; Ho'ohuli Na'au. If you haven't seen it, you must! Anyways, as always, I hope you guys enjoy this! Thanks for all the response for my other fics so far. It's always amazing to read what you guys think! So please R&R once again.**_

* * *

><p>Flipping through the newspaper, Kono only skimmed over the major stories and headlines. Most of them were crime related so she had already heard about it, what with her being a member of the local police force and all that. The rest of the news was focused on the political aspects of the island, and as much as she tried to read it, if it wasn't relevant to anything that mattered to her, she just couldn't find herself to care early that morning.<p>

Reaching the showbiz section, she carried on with her quick reading until she hit a photo of someone she recognized. Huh, go figure that she would know someone in the entertainment- no wait; it was the fashion part of the newspaper now, and not know _why_ she recognized them. She read the article that came with it, her eyebrows shooting up as a familiar name popped out.

_Christian Perry, model scout._

Kono stood up straight from where she had been leaning on her elbows on the counter that separated her small kitchen from her not-much-larger front room. She placed down the coffee cup in her hands before digging a hand into the pockets of her shorts and pulling out a small business card that she had shoved in there the night before. It was plain white with the name _Christian Perry_ printed in bold black lettering in the middle and _model scout_ underneath. There was a cell phone number in the bottom right hand corner too.

"If you're that interested, why don't you just call?" Steve's voice made her jump, appearing from her bedroom all clean and fresh from his morning shower.

"I'm not interested," she insisted, placing the card down next to the newspaper as he came and stood behind her.

"Mmm hmm," he murmured, resting his hands lightly on her waist and pressing his lips to the back of her head. "Why do you still have it then?"

"Because I forgot to throw it away," Kono told him. The scout had given her the card when he had caught up with her when she had left the scene and she had taken it only to get him off her back, leaving it in the car.

Truthfully, she had totally forgotten about it until they had closed up the case and driven home. Being the ever wary person that he was, Steve had spotted it immediately and questioned her about it. Or rather, teased her to the point where she had snatched it out of his hand and stuffed it into the pocket of her shorts which she had changed into before leaving work.

"Maybe it's your subconscious telling you something," he mumbled, brushing her hair away from her shoulder before nuzzling it gently and peppering it with soft kisses.

Kono tilted her head in the other direction without a second thought. "Maybe you're right. I mean, do you know how much some of these models actually earn? And don't even get me _started_ on all the free stuff they get. Clothes, makeup, bags, shoes." She paused for effect, holding back a moan as Steve's mouth passed over one of her sensitive spots on her upper body. "Plus they get to fly all over the world for shoots, and work with _really_ hot male models."

Steve stilled at her last words. She smiled innocently at him when he pulled away and turned her around towards him. "What about Five-0?" he asked her with a raised brow.

"I'm sure they could survive without me," Kono shrugged. The smile still graced her features, but she had to do her best to hide the shiver that ran through her as he pressed her against the counter behind her with his body.

"I don't think your boss would take your resignation," he informed her gruffly as he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close, the other hand finding its way to push back her hair once again. "In fact, I _know_ he won't."

Kono let her head fall back as he began his assault once again, this time starting with her jaw. "Too bad he has no say in it," she sighed dramatically.

"He might not, but I do," he more or less growled into the juncture where her jaw met her neck before nipping at it with his teeth, making her gasp. "And this elegant neck and great bone structure is all mine."

Laughing breathily, she threaded a hand through the soft damp hair at his nape as he worked his mouth back up to hers. "Possessive much, Commander?" she teased just as his lips found hers and pulled her into a passionate kiss, tongues dancing with the other in a fight for control which neither would give up.

They broke for air, inhaling deeply with an eagerness to get back to what they had been doing. "I'll show you possessive," Steve told her, pushing her up onto the counter with both his hands on her hips, which slowly slid down to her legs to spread them to make space for him. She gladly complied as he pulled her back into a kiss.

"Mmm, bedroom," she muttered, trying to sound convincing as he refused to let her lips go long enough to speak. "Steve..." Kono groaned, somehow gathering the strength the push at his shoulder even as the hand in his hair held him close.

"C'mon, we've done it everywhere else." The lack of restraint in his voice only made her want to give in, but there was a voice in the back of her head reminding her just where they were.

"But it's the _kitchen_," she moaned, both because of the situation and the fact that his left hand was now trailing a burning path just under the hem of her shorts, on the inside of her thigh, whilst his right hand found its way under her tank top to her back. "_Please, _Steve?"

He growled in dissatisfaction deep in his throat and pulled away, dragging his teeth along her bottom lip as he did so to make his point. Kono made a mental note to make it up to him when they got to the bedroom. It took nothing more than 3 seconds for him to wrap his arms back around her, one under her to support her and the other around her waist, as he picked her up. She had the initiative to loop her arms around his neck and tighten her legs around him to help him out.

"You're lucky you're so irresistible, Kalakaua," Steve murmured even as he pressed lingering kisses along her clavicle; the reason why this had all started, she mused.

Kono laughed softly as they reached her room and he laid her carefully back onto the bed. Her arms around her neck made sure that he came with her. "You love me for it," she whispered before claiming his lips with her own and making him show her just how much.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! =D Lemme know what you think, please?**_


End file.
